1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and its method or process of production, and in particular, to an exercise device produced by a special process used for development of the hands, wrists, arms, and upper body.
2. Problems in the Art
The benefits and value of exercising have in recent years become increasingly examined and acclaimed. Innumerable types and kinds of exercise equipment have been developed in response to the emphasis on exercise.
Many of these devices are complex, cumbersome, and expensive, many times so much so that it becomes prohibitive for individual exercisers to obtain such devices for personal use.
Therefore, much development has taken place in producing uncomplicated, economical, and manageable exercise devices and equipment for personal or at-home use. Exercising then can be accomplished simply and economically. This gives greater incentive to exercisers and hopefully promotes adherence to a continuing exercise program.
Uncomplicated and economical exercise devices for the upper body, and in particular the hands, wrists, arms, chest, and back, are very prevalent. Many of these devices utilize handles or hand gripping portions which the exerciser moves in response to some resistance to achieve exercise benefit. While many of these devices exist, there is still a real need for an exercise device for the development of the hands, wrists, arms, and upper body which combines the features of simplicity and economy, with durability and flexibility of use as an exercise device. For example, many such devices allow for resisted motion in one or two directions only. Others are beneficial only with respect to a limited part of the upper body, such as hands, biceps, or forearms.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an exercise device for development of the hands, wrists, arms and upper body which improves upon or solves the problems in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which is uncomplicated in structure and use, yet allows great flexibility in the different types of exercises which can be performed with it.
A further object of the invention is to provide an exercise device which is produced by a special method to allow for flexibility of use and durability.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise device which is durable in structure and in repeated and long-term use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise device which can be used by persons of all different types and levels of fitness.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.